


Night Terrors

by truancy



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, calbrina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truancy/pseuds/truancy
Summary: Sabrina visits Caliban after her guilt haunts her dreams.
Relationships: Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> I have writer's block like a mf hopefully you guys can enjoy this.

"Princess, what are you doing here? you should be resting, don't you have class tomorrow." Caliban spoke with narcism and concern riddle in his voice.

Sabrina ignored his concerns as she leaned her body against the wall without taking her eyes off of him. it was true she did have school tomorrow and it was way past her bedtime. though, the night terrors that woke her left Sabrina with a burning urge to see Caliban.

she sighed and brought her hands up to her hair caressing her locks.

"I had to see you Caliban," she whispered. afraid to break the silence that filled the room once Caliban had stopped talking. he smirked and inched closer to Sabrina, trapping her between him, and the wall she was against.

" so? you feel the attraction too, my queen." he brought his hands to her cheek and began to caress her face. though her solemn expression never faded she couldn't lie, she did feel the attraction, and his body pressed against hers wasn't helping that. though that's not why she was here.

"I had a nightmare," she whispered once more, Caliban backed up and began to laugh. when he noticed she was serious he stopped and looked up at her. "oh you're not joking, you're the queen of hell what could be giving you these childish night terrors."

"you, I saw you getting whipped two hundred thousand times. then I thought about what someone said to me. Everything that's happened has been my fault. I am so so sorry Caliban" a tear began to fall to her cheeked as the imagery replayed in her head once more.

Caliban inched closer to her, this time taking her hand into his. "now that's not the queen I know. it might've been your fault, but rest assured I do not blame you for that. in fact, I found it kind of hot." he chuckled and pulled her into a hug. Don't burden yourself with something as irrelevant as that, it took two thousand years but I'm here arent I?"

he pulled away and ran his hands down her arms, "let us get you home, my Queen." Sabrina sniffled and shook her head in agreement. in an instant, the two of them were engulfed in a spiraling flame that took them to Sabrina's room.

Sabrina sat on her bed not saying a word, she was a strong girl indeed but she couldn't lie to herself. no one had been supporting any decision she's made since the beginning of this ordeal, and her nightmare had her thinking. maybe it was all her fault...

Caliban took a seat next to her and held her hand once more. "how long have you been feeling this way?" Caliban whispered, in effort not to wake the rest of the Spellman household. she sighed, and Caliban squeezed her hands trying to comfort her.

"Since the day we met when I decide to drag my friends to hell. all for nick, only for it not to turn out as planned." As she said that she looked up at the candles, which also caught Caliban's attention.

"thank you, Caliban"

"there's no need, you're more than just my queen to me."


End file.
